Get Away
by teirrah
Summary: Buffy, Angel and Spike go on holiday, but what happens?
1. Surprises

Buffy ran into Angel's mansion, straight into his arms. She kissed him firmly on the lips. Angel was rather confused. She didn't normally greet him in this way, but well, he wasn't complaining. She pulled away a little later, a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Hi." he said. "To what do I owe this enormous pleasure?"  
  
"Angel," Buffy said teasingly. Angel sighed. Here he was again. Buffy was going to use him as a source of information about the Hellmouth, rather than what he loved her for: treating him as a person. But instead, what came out of her mouth was completely indistinguishable. She seemed to gabble: "Wannagoonholidaywithme?" which, in Angel's knowledge of the English language, made absolutely no sense. He blinked, and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Could you possibly repeat that for me? Perhaps a little slower."  
  
"Wanna. go. on. holiday. with. me?" Buffy repeated, over exaggerating the speed at which she was speaking. Angel could hardly believe his ears.  
  
"Really?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Is that an enthusiastic 'really', or an unenthusiastic 'really'?" Buffy asked hopefully.  
  
"That's definitely an enthusiastic 'really'" he replied hastily. There was nothing he wanted more than to be with Buffy, in an exotic place, alone.  
  
"Good." Buffy said cheerily.  
  
"But one small problemo, I can't go out in sunlight. Won't that be a teeny little bit awkward?" he asked.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, Buffy emerged from Angel's mansion. She was feeling elated. She was off to Spain for two whole weeks with the only man, well vampire, who had ever meant anything, apart from a friend, to her. Plus, she was going alone. Joyce was to accompany them as far as Lisbon, but then they would be able to make their own way down to Moguer, a tiny village near the Southern coast of Spain. The whole reason for this trip had been Joyce's idea, because she had place booked in one of the best Art courses in the whole wide world, but it just so happened that it took place in Lisbon, and she couldn't leave Buffy all on her own. She had come up with this small village which was supposed to be exceedingly beautiful, and she needed someone who could protect her daughter, and who better than a big, tough, vampire, named Angel.  
  
Buffy felt as light as air. She didn't care if the only sight-seeing they could do together was in the dark, but that brought an element of mystery into it.  
  
They were leaving in just over a week, it had been quite short notice, since a vacancy for the Art course had only just come up. Unfortunately, they would have to pretend that Angel was dead, because how would they be able to smuggle Angel in and out of the plane, without him bursting into flame? He would just have to be kept in a coffin, with all of the other luggage.  
  
She couldn't wait.  
  
***  
  
Angel, if at all possible, was feeling even more excited than Buffy. He had never been on holiday with a human before, well, not since he'd been turned into a vampire, and he had never been to that area of Spain before. It was famed for it's beauty and hot weather, but none of that really bothered Angel. As far as he was concerned, the beauty of Spain, he was taking with him.  
  
"What's my puppy up to now?" drooled an all too familiar voice from the shadows.  
  
Angel leaped round, his vamp face shifting into position, as he growled.  
  
"What are you doing here Drusilla? You're not welcome. Get out." He barked.  
  
Drusilla merely laughed. "Oh dear. Has that soul made you soft?" she purred, and walked up to him, stroking his face.  
  
Angel leaped back and growled again. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here? I thought you were in LA."  
  
"No, my Angel. Not anymore we aren't."  
  
"We? What do you mean we? Don't tell me Spike's here too?" Angel shouted. He didn't like the sound of this. Drusilla and Spike made a very dangerous team.  
  
"Yes Angel. And how are we today?" Spike said, as he entered that room in his wheelchair. It seemed that his legs hadn't quite gained their strength again.  
  
"What are you DOING HERE?" Angel repeated for the third time. These two were really trying his patience.  
  
"Well, you see, I'm going away. Miss Edith is getting bored of the land, and she needs to be by the sea." Drusilla chanted.  
  
"And?" spat Angel.  
  
"Temper, temper, Angel." Spike commented smugly.  
  
Angel ignored his snide comment.  
  
"Well, I need someone to look after Spike. He can't come with me."  
  
"Yes, I'm weak and helpless." Spike snapped.  
  
"Now, now dear. We mustn't make him suspect something." whispered Drusilla to her love.  
  
Spike smiled grimly.  
  
"I can't. I'm going away myself." Angel said sharply.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't want Spike to miraculously get better, and go rampaging round Sunnydale. Now would we." sang Drusilla. Angel could tell that she was enjoying this immensly. It just made him angrier. But he could see she had a point. Vampires healed a lot quicker than humans. Who knew when he would be able to walk again. And with Buffy away, it would be like giving Satan the world to go rampaging through, and locking all barriers away in a padded cell.  
  
"Well. We'll leave you to contemplate the matter. Think it over." said Spike, seeing that this last comment of Drusilla's had hit a nerve.  
  
"Nighty night then, my Angel. Mind the Slayer doesn't bite." said Drusilla as she and Spike left the mansion. Spike and Drusilla's laughter rang clear through the night.  
  
Angel just sat there. What was he going to do? 


	2. What is to be done?

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't written for ages.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon  
  
***  
  
Angel sat there in complete and utter shock. He didn't know what to do. If he called off the holiday, which seemed sensible, then he may never have another chance to get close to her in the way that he would do if he went. He loved Buffy so much, that every day his heart yearned for him to be near her, and to hold her. She was so small and powerful. He loved the way that she always smelled of her vanilla perfume in the mornings, and when she was going out in the evenings. He loved that her hair always smelled of lavender, so smooth and silky. 'Who am I trying to kid?' he thought. 'I need to talk to her and tell her what happened'.  
  
***  
  
"Hello Angel." said Joyce warmly as she opened the door. She smiled. "I suppose you'll be wanting to speak to Buffy."  
  
"Yeah, I did." replied Angel. "Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Of course." said Joyce stepping aside from the door. "Buffy!" she yelled up the stairs. "Angel's here." With that, a small petite bomb came racing down the stairs.  
  
"Hi." she said shyly.  
  
"Hi." said Angel.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Joyce said. "Would you like a drink?" she asked Angel.  
  
"No thanks." Angel replied solemnly. Buffy looked at him questioningly.  
  
"How can I tell that you don't bring good news?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Buffy…" Angel began  
  
"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." said Joyce gesturing towards the living room. "Why don't you two go and sit down."  
  
"We have a problem." Angel said as soon as Joyce was out of earshot. He proceeded to explain all about Drusilla and Spike paying him an unexpected visit. Buffy sat in silence until Angel had finished his tale. "So you see, I fear that we'll have to cancel the holiday, because someone needs to watch Spike and make sure that he doesn't rampage the town ona bloody massacre or something." Buffy flinched.  
  
"Well, there seems to be only one option." she said, as she took his hand. "He can come with us."  
  
Angel dropped her hand, and his mouth in shock. "What?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"He can come with us, and Drusilla can take her holiday. I can watch him, and make sure that he doesn't get into any trouble, and we also get our holiday together!" she explained.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Angel, still dazed.  
  
"Well, it's not exactly as I planned, but I suppose I can manage." She looked at his expression and laughed. "Don't look so amazed."  
  
Angel looked at her and picked up her hand, planting a kiss on it. "You truly are an amazing person." Buffy blushed. "I love you," he said.  
  
"And I you." she replied. 


End file.
